


Sing Me A Swan Song

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Apocalypse, Dead Sam, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Poetry, Sad, Sad Dean, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a failure. He had one job and he screwed it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me A Swan Song

If a story is about failure

And how you couldn't save the one you love

If you held the fate of the world in your callused fingers

Is it still a _best_

Will it consume you from the inside

As you taste apple pie

And keep the holy scripture close

Will it twist your soul

And paint those white picket fences black

Just like everything else you touch

Is it still a _rest_

Will you have to walk miles to salvation

Stumbling around with your heart in the wrong place

Because you can't drive without a passenger

Will you have to intoxicate yourself

To kill the numbness that shouldn't be there but is

And drink until the nightmares return

Will you stare at the ceiling

Wondering if things would've been better

If you were the one to burn

If a story is about failure

And how you couldn't save the one you love

Is it still _success_

 

_(gg)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can check out my other work... or not. Anyway, hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks and victorious freaks.


End file.
